


Hands up

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, International Fanworks Day 2015, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between the two of them, James likes to give orders, which is good because Robbie likes to receive them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands up

“Hands up!”

It was said quietly but the emphasis was obvious to Robbie. His first response was to laugh but as he looked at James he could see the glint in his eye, the tension in the muscles of James’ shoulders and arms. He complied even though he felt faintly ridiculous until James spoke again,

“That’s better, just you see you keep them there, understand?”

Robbie nodded but it was obviously not the right response,

“When I ask a question, I expect an answer,” James barked,

“Yes, James,” he tried again, swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, 

“That’s better,” James replied moving towards him, not stopping as he walked right into him. Robbie staggered a little and his hands dropped, but one glance at James’ expression made him raise them again as he was backed into the wall with James leaning against him from chest to groin.

“Better,” James growled taking a half step to the left and letting his left hand drift down to the front of Robbie’s jeans, “this is what you want isn't it,” he continued, grabbing hold of Robbie’s growing erection through the two layers of fabric.

Robbie couldn't frame to answer for a second or two and James increased the pressure he was exerting until it was almost painful, until Robbie got the point,

“Yes,” he said, breathless, “this is what I want,”

“You want me to tell you what to do, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said, he could hear the almost whine in his voice, and he knew that he was beginning to blush and that James wouldn’t mistake that reaction or the hard cock in his grasp,

“That’s good,” James said and his voice was deep and almost rasping, “because I like it when I give orders and you follow them, I like it a lot. Are you ready for your next order?”

“Yes, please,” Robbie managed, and looked up to see a predatory grin spread across James’ face,

“Right, then, I think I want you to give me a hand job, one hand though, the other one stays up, do you understand?”

Robbie nodded but then caught himself before James could respond,

“Yes, I understand.”

He maintained eye contact with James as he brought his right hand down and began to try and undo James’ flies one handed. James’ grin widened as he struggled and he changed his stance slightly, making his hardness more obvious. Robbie’s left arm was beginning to hurt from the position he was in and he had to concentrate to make sure that the pain and his arousal didn't make him any more clumsy than he had to be. Finally Robbie managed the buttons and reached inside to find the familiar, hard flesh, to pull James’ cock out and wrap his hand round it. James sighed and leaned forward slightly to rest his head on Robbie’s right shoulder. It made the movement more difficult, but the closeness and the feel of James’ breathing rapid against his chest was electrifying. 

He knew what James liked, what touches had the most effect and he applied all that knowledge and skill until James was whimpering and Robbie knew he was seconds away. He gave one last, long pull and felt James’ cock jerk and knew that James was coming hard all over Robbie’s hand and splashing onto his clothes and his breath caught in his throat at the thought.

For a long moment they breathed together, Robbie still with his hand up and James softening in his grasp, before James stood up straighter,

“That was perfect,” he said, “and now you get your reward, or you do if you can keep your hands up.” 

Robbie almost complained but then James dropped to his knees and began to unzip Robbie’s jeans and the pain and the pleasure began to combine into one onslaught of sensation as James took him into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Based if you can call it that on the song title "Hands up" by the Black-eyed Peas. It's pretty much unrelated to the song really, because I've never heard it!


End file.
